This invention relates to a soft magnetic thin film suitable for use as a pole material for combined magnetic heads in magnetic storage units, and a method for preparing the same.
In order to accomplish high-density magnetic recording, magnetic heads built in magnetic storage units are required to generate a strong, steep and rapidly varying magnetic field for writing. In modern magnetic disk units, combined thin-film magnetic heads having incorporated together a magnetoresistive element for reading and an inductive head element for writing are predominant because the respective elements can be optimized for reading and writing purposes.
To enhance the writing magnetic field, the magnetic layers of the inductive head element must be made of a magnetic material having a high saturation magnetic flux density. The magnetic material must be readily excited by conducting electric current across a writing coil. To this end, the magnetic material must have a low coercive force and a high permeability, that is, a satisfactory soft magnetic material is needed.
Electroplated Permalloy film (nickel content 82%) which has been used as the magnetic core of thin film heads has an electric resistivity of about 20xc3x9710xe2x88x926 xcexa9-cm. Even when the film is made as thin as about 3 xcexcm, the writing ability rapidly declines at a frequency in excess of 100 MHz because the magnetization change of the film cannot follow the frequency due to the very large influence of eddy current. To restrain the eddy current, the magnetic material must have a higher electric resistivity.
Permalloy mentioned above has a saturation magnetic flux density of about 0.9 to 1.0 tesla (T). If a satisfactory soft magnetic material having a higher saturation magnetic flux density is available, a magnetic head capable of generating a more strong, sharply graded writing magnetic field can be produced.
For magnetic head use, there have been proposed a number of soft magnetic materials having a higher saturation magnetic flux density than Permalloy. In particular, cobalt-iron-nickel ternary alloy films have a low coercivity, low magnetostriction constant, and high saturation magnetic flux density, and studies have been made on the composition and preparation thereof.
For example, JP-A 5-263170 discloses an electroplated cobalt-iron-nickel film consisting essentially of 60 to 90% by weight of cobalt, 3 to 9% by weight of iron, and 5 to 15% by weight of nickel. JP-A 8-241503 discloses an electroplated cobalt-iron-nickel film consisting essentially of 60 to 80% by weight of cobalt, 8 to 25% by weight of iron, and 15 to 25% by weight of nickel. JP-A 8-321010 discloses an electroplated cobalt-iron-nickel film consisting essentially of 60 to 75% by weight of cobalt, 3 to 9% by weight of iron, and 17 to 25% by weight of nickel. Japanese Patent No. 2,821,456 discloses an electroplated cobalt-iron-nickel film consisting essentially of 40 to 70% by weight of cobalt, 20 to 40% by weight of iron, and 10 to 20% by weight of nickel. Of these prior art alloy films, the cobalt-iron-nickel film prepared according to Japanese Patent No. 2,821,456 is a very good magnetic head material because of a saturation magnetic flux density as high as 1.9 to 2.1 T, a low coercivity and a low magnetostriction constant. This cobalt-iron-nickel film has an electric resistivity of about 20xc3x9710xe2x88x926 xcexa9-cm, which is approximate to that of Permalloy.
For a writing head whose film thickness is reduced to about 3 xcexcm in order to ensure a sufficient writing ability, the electric resistivity of the film must be increased and the eddy current loss at high frequencies be reduced before writing at a frequency in excess of 100 MHz becomes possible.
The invention is made to overcome the above-mentioned problem and its object is to provide a soft magnetic thin film having an electric resistivity of at least 50xc3x9710xe2x88x926 xcexa9-cm, a low coercivity, a low magnetostriction constant, and a saturation magnetic flux density of at least 1.6 T, and especially at least 1.7 T. Another object is to provide a method for preparing the soft magnetic thin film.
The inventor has found that by adding 0.02 to 0.1% by weight of carbon to a magnetic thin film having a cobalt content of 40 to 70% by weight, an iron content of 20 to 40% by weight, and a nickel content of 5 to 20% by weight, there is obtained a magnetic thin film having a high saturation magnetic flux density, excellent soft magnetic properties, and a high electric resistivity. Such a magnetic thin film can be readily prepared by effecting electroplating in a plating bath for magnetic thin film deposition containing a water-soluble cobalt salt, a water-soluble iron (II) salt, and a water-soluble nickel salt, to which an organic additive having an amino group within the molecule, typically diethylenetriamine (DTA) or alanine, is added. Then carbon is incorporated in the Co-Fe-Ni alloy film being electroplated. Better properties are obtained when the sulfur content of the magnetic thin film is controlled to 0.1% by weight or lower. Such a magnetic thin film is obtained from the above-mentioned plating bath containing the metal salts and amino-bearing organic additive wherein the ingredients other than a surfactant are free of sulfur element. Further the thin film is improved in corrosion resistance by heat treating the film at a temperature of 100 to 300xc2x0 C.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a soft magnetic thin film in the form of a cobalt-iron-nickel-carbon thin film consisting essentially of 40 to 70% by weight of cobalt, 20 to 40% by weight of iron, 5 to 20% by weight of nickel, and 0.02 to 0.1% by weight of carbon. Preferably, the cobalt-iron-nickel-carbon thin film has a sulfur content of up to 0.1% by weight.
According to a second aspect, the soft magnetic thin film defined above is prepared by effecting electroplating in a plating bath containing a water-soluble cobalt salt, a water-soluble iron (II) salt, a water-soluble nickel salt, and an organic additive having an amino group within the molecule.
In the embodiment wherein the cobalt-iron-nickel-carbon thin film has a controlled sulfur content of up to 0.1% by weight, it is prepared by effecting electroplating at a cathodic current density of 3 to 25 mA/cm2 in a plating bath containing a water-soluble cobalt salt, a water-soluble iron (II) salt, a water-soluble nickel salt, an organic additive, and a surfactant. The organic additive is diethylenetriamine, xcex1-alanine, xcex2-alanine, sodium glutamate, glycine or another organic compound having an amino group within the molecule. The ingredients other than the surfactant are free of sulfur element.
Preferably the electroplated cobalt-iron-nickel-carbon thin film is heat treated at a temperature of 100 to 300xc2x0 C.
The method of the invention is successful in producing a magnetic thin film having a cobalt content of 40 to 70% by weight, an iron content of 20 to 40% by weight, a nickel content of 5 to 20% by weight, and a carbon content of 0.02 to 0.1% by weight. The resulting magnetic thin film has a saturation magnetic flux density as high as 1.6 to 2.1 tesla (T), excellent soft magnetic properties as demonstrated by a coercivity of up to 4 oersted (Oe), especially up to 3 Oe, and an electric resistivity of at least 50xc3x9710xe2x88x926 xcexa9-cm and even about 100xc3x9710xe2x88x926 xcexa9-cm at maximum. The soft magnetic thin film is used as the magnetic core to construct a magnetic head which develops a magnetic field of higher strength and sharper gradient than prior art magnetic heads and enables writing at a high frequency. There is obtained a magnetic storage unit capable of high speed and high density recording.